Present
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sulit rasanya mencari momen dimana Miyuki bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Sawamura. Karena ada hal yang harus ia sampaikan padanya. [For Eijun Birthday] [MiyuSawa] Enjoy!


**Diamond no Ace by Terajima Yuji**

 **Present**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Sawamura Eijun, tepat pada tanggal 15 Mei.**

 **Warning!: Shonen-ai, typo, miss typo, alur cepat, dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading.**

Bagi Miyuki, Sawamura adalah adik kelas yang sangat menarik perhatiannya dari yang lain. Alasannya? Miyuki tak bisa menyebutkannya.

Meskipun tampang dan kelakuannya seperti itu, nyatanya Sawamura Eijun adalah sosok yang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Meskipun berisik, sering membuat kehebohan, dan selalu jadi bahan bulian teman-teman setimnya, ia tetap disenangi banyak orang. Terlebih semangat juangnya yang tak pernah habis membuat seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seidou menghormatinya.

Meskipun orang-orang terlihat keras pada Sawamura Eijun, sejujurnya Sawamura adalah sosok yang begitu dicintai di Seidou. Dia penting untuk Seidou.

Penting juga untuk Miyuki.

Sungguh, sangat disayangkan ia sudah kelas 3 sekarang. Tentu saja Miyuki senang bisa naik kelas, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa agak kecewa, mungkin. Masanya di SMA sebentar lagi akan berakhir, terutama untuknya bermain _baseball_. Oh, ia pasti akan merindukan tim _baseball_ Seidou, terutama _pitcher_ berisik yang punya cita-cita menjadi seorang _ace_.

 _Aku ingin bermain bersamanya lebih lama lagi._

Kalau saja Miyuki tak punya ego tinggi, ia mungkin akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sawamura. Tapi ia pasti akan ditertawakan. Bukan hanya Sawamura yang menertawakannya, mungkin Kuramochi juga akan tertawa sampai sakit perut.

"Yo, Sawamura. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Miyuki yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makan malamnya.

"Oh, Miyuki- _senpai_ , bukankah biasanya kau duduk di depan?"

Miyuki meletakkan nampannya di meja, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Sawamura. "Yah, memangnya tidak boleh? Kau pikir kau ini siapa?" Miyuki menyeringai lebar dan mulai memakan hidangan makan malamnya.

"Seperti biasa senyummu benar-benar menyebalkan, Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura hanya memegang sumpitnya lebih erat, menahan emosinya agar tak menarik kerah Miyuki lalu mengangkatnya ke udara dan memakinya.

"Sawamura, apa nanti kau—"

"Bakamura, setelah ini kau latihan lagi?" Tiba-tiba Kanemaru ikut bergabung.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Mungkin Maezono- _senpai_ juga ikut." Lalu disusul Kominato Haruichi yang mendudukkan diri di samping Sawamura.

" _Yosh_! Kita akan latihan sampai malam!" seru Sawamura semangat sambil mengangkat sumpitnya di udara sebelum kembali menikmati makanannya. Netra cokelat keemasan kembali menatap Miyuki di hadapannya. "Kau mau bilang apa, Miyuki- _senpai_?"

Miyuki hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Bukan apa-apa." Sebelum melanjutkan acara makan.

Tuh kan, seperti yang Miyuki duga. Ia tak bisa berbicara dengan adik kelasnya berdua, karena Sawamura Eijun adalah sosok yang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang.

 _Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa berduaan dengannya?_

xxx

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Miyuki yang hendak kembali ke kamarnya—setelah membeli minuman—menghentikan langkah di depan kamar bernomor lima saat melihat Sawamura duduk di kursi panjang tengah sibuk merawat _glove_ hitamnya.

Miyuki melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Miyuki ketika berdiri di hadapan sang adik kelas.

Sawamura melirik Miyuki sesaat, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tentu saja merawat _glove_ ku, tapi sepertinya ini harus segera diganti."

Miyuki membuka tutup minuman kaleng yang dibelinya, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Sawamura dan melihat _glove_ hitam yang tengah dilap itu kulitnya sudah agak terkelupas di beberapa bagian.

"Jadi, kau ingin beli yang baru? Memangnya kau punya uang?"

Seperti sudah kebal dengan perkataan menyakitkan Miyuki, Sawamura hanya mendesah lelah dan menatap wajah sang senior dengan kesal. "Aku sudah setahun di Seidou, kau tahu sendiri jadwal latihan sangat padat, dan aku tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan uang yang dikirim orang tuaku."

Miyuki tertawa sesaat. "Kalau begitu, beli saja."

Sawamura memangku _glove_ nya yang telah selesai dilap, lalu menoleh, "Mungkin aku akan minta orang tuaku mengirimnya. Aku benar-benar masih belum mengenal jalanan Tokyo."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Hah?"

"Hari minggu besok kita libur latihan, aku juga senggang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm... aku juga tidak ada kegiatan sih. Tapi kau yakin ingin menemaniku, Miyuki- _senpai_?" Sawamura memasang wajah tak percaya.

Miyuki menyeringai. "Tidak gratis, lho."

"Hah... sudah kuduga. Kau memang menyebalkan."

Miyuki tertawa, lalu meminum minuman kalengnya beberapa teguk sebelum beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Aku tak minta banyak. Mungkin kau bisa mentraktirku makan siang."

"Yah, kalau hanya mentraktir makan, kurasa tidak masalah."

Miyuki menepuk puncak kepala Sawamura, lalu berbalik pergi seraya melambai. " _Jya_ , sampai jumpa besok."

Akhirnya, kesempatan untuk jalan berdua bersama _kouhai_ nya terjadi juga. Dan Miyuki tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

xxx

.

.

Sawamura kira ia tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan di Tokyo karena jadwal latihan tim _baseball_ Seidou sangat padat, dan akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Ia bisa jalan-jalan di Tokyo berdua dengan Miyuki Kazuya, _senpai_ kesayangannya.

Setelah mereka berjalan-jalan, tepat pukul satu siang keduanya memilih untuk makan sebelum mampir ke toko perlengkapan olahraga. Tentu saja makan kali ini Sawamura yang bayar, seperti perkataannya kemarin malam.

Barulah mereka mampir ke toko yang menjual beraneka ragam peralatan olahraga dan hampir satu jam Sawamura masih memilih _glove_ mana yang akan ia beli.

"Ah, mana yang sebaiknya kubeli, ya?" Sawamura nyaris menitikkan air mata, bingung dengan dua _glove_ di depannya. "Yang cokelat ini bagus, harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal, tapi aku lebih suka yang hitam ini. Sangat nyaman dipakai dan hampir sama dengan punyaku yang lama, tapi harganya sedikit lebih mahal. Yang mana, ya?"

Dan Miyuki masih tetap sabar menunggu keputusan sang _kouhai_ dengan berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Masalah harga, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Miyuki, mulai membantu sang _pitcher_ kidal.

"Tentu saja yang ini." Sawamura menunjuk yang warna cokelat.

"Mana yang menurutmu nyaman?"

"Yang ini." Kali ini telunjuk Sawamura mengarah ke _glove_ hitam.

"Dari keduanya, kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Tentu saja yang ini. Jelas, kan? Dari harganya saja—"

"Oke, kita ambil yang ini." Miyuki langsung mengambil _glove_ hitam itu sebelum Sawamura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan membawanya menuju kasir.

"Hei, Miyuki Kazuya! Kalau beli yang itu, seluruh tabunganku akan terkuras!"

"Tapi kau suka yang ini, kan?" Miyuki meletakkan _glove_ hitam itu di meja kasir.

Petugas kasir itu lekas mengambil _glove_ itu, menscan _barcode_ nya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas kertas sebelum diserahkan ke Miyuki.

"Harganya 80 ribu yen," ujar petugas itu dengan ramah.

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain." Sawamura menghela napas dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan uang, Miyuki lebih dulu membayarnya. "Hei, kenapa kau yang bayar?!" Sawamura menahan lengan Miyuki.

Miyuki tak mengindahkan pertanyaan keras Sawamura. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang pas ke petugas kasir, meraih kantung belanja itu, dan menyerahkannya ke Sawamura.

"Hadiah dariku sebelum kelulusan. Untukmu."

Sawamura melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, bibirnya terkatup, ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Apa Miyuki sudah merencanakan ini? _Senpai_ nya, belakangan ini selalu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya saat mereka berdua, tapi selalu saja ada yang datang menghampiri dan menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Setiap kali ia menyuruh Miyuki untuk melanjutkan, seniornya pasti akan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa", atau "Tidak jadi."

"Perasaan bersalah apa ini?" lirih Sawamura, menatap wajah Miyuki. " _Kouhai_ macam apa yang malah menerima hadiah _senpai_ nya? Ini terbalik, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Suara keras, atau mungkin teriakan itu akhirnya menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Miyuki meraih kerah belakang Sawamura dan menariknya hingga keluar toko.

"Sawamura, sebaiknya kau tidak berteriak di sini."

"Kau Miyuki Kazuya, kan? Apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Sawamura berdiri di depan Miyuki dan meletakkan tangannya di kening _senpai_ nya.

Miyuki meraih tangan Sawamura yang memegang keningnya dan menurunkannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bakamura."

"Oh, kau benar-benar Miyuki- _senpai_."

"Baiklah, sudah hampir jam empat. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

xxx

.

.

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , kau yakin memberiku ini? Aku akan mengganti uangnya." Sawamura berujar ketika mereka berjalan menuju asrama Seidou setelah turun dari bus.

Miyuki menatap langit kejinggaan di atasnya. "Sudah kubilang itu hadiah. Setelah aku pensiun dan lulus, aku bukan _catcher_ mu lagi. Setidaknya, meskipun aku tidak main, aku akan menemanimu saat pertandingan, lewat _glove_ itu. Kau tidak bisa tenang saat di _mound_ kalau tidak ada aku, kan?"

"Cih, aku bukan lagi Sawamura Eijun yang payah dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri di _mound_." Sawamura memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa hangat.

Miyuki tersenyum tipis. Itu memang benar. Sawamura Eijun sekarang adalah _pitcher_ dengan pengendalian bola yang baik, berbeda seperti dulu. Miyuki mengakui hal itu, meskipun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain _baseball_ denganku lagi?" tanya Miyuki.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, setelah kau lulus nanti, kau harus masuk ke tim yang sama denganku. Karena aku mengincar tim nasional, kau juga harus mengincarnya. Bagaimana?"

Sawamura tersenyum lebar, seakan ia punya tantangan. "Lemparan terbaik adalah karya seni yang diciptakan _pitcher_ dan _catcher_. Kupikir, aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi pasangan _battery_ mu, Miyuki- _senpai_."

Miyuki kembali tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tapi apa kau mau menciptakan karya seni bersamaku, Miyuki- _senpai_? Di tingkat yang lebih tinggi, mungkin ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Dan aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik lagi," balas Miyuki cepat. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahmu, keberisikanmu, kehebohanmu, kekurang ajarnya dirimu, kecerobohanmu, dan tentu saja kebodohanmu juga masuk dalam daftar. Aku cukup kuat menghadapi sikap itu." Miyuki menyeringai jail, menatap sang _kouhai_ lewat kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dikenakannya.

Miyuki kira Sawamura akan marah dan berteriak di telinganya, tapi _kouhai_ di sampingnya ini malah mengulas senyum, sama sepertinya.

"Aku juga sudah terbiasa dengamu, _senpai_. Ketamakanmu dalam kemenangan, keegoisanmu, kejailanmu, dan juga kata-katamu. Aku cukup kebal dengan perkataanmu yang kadang menyakitkan. Harusnya kau tahu, kalau kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Miyuki hanya merespon dengan tawa khasnya.

"Mau latihan malam ini? Sekalian mencobanya," kata Miyuki seraya melirik kantung yang dibawa Sawamura.

Sawamura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:** Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat fic khusus buat ulang tahun Eijun X3. Maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini karena idenya bener-bener dadakan.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUGA BUAT EIJUUUN. KUMAKIN CINTA KAMUUU. /eh

Baiklah, saya persilakan bagi yang ingin memberikan kesan, pesan, sanggahan, dan kritikan :D

Thanks for reading.

Senin, 15 Mei 2017


End file.
